It's Beyond Me
by kunoichimistress
Summary: The rookie nine and Gais team are having a bored day when they get sucked into the future where they meet themselves, not so bored now, huh?NejTen,SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno. I messed up on the ages a little bit, Nirata,Jin,Shikaru,Genzai are all six yrs
1. Guys I'm not bored anymore

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 1: Guy's… I'm not bored anymore…

Summery: The rookie nine and Gais team are in having a bored day when they get sucked into the future where they meet themselves, not so bored now, huh? NejTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Go ahead, enjoy!

"Boredom… god, it really knows how to get a person, what a drag…" Shikamaru ended the sentence with his favorite line "I know, right" Ino just replied.

The rookie nine and Gai's team had absolutely nothing to do, but sit around and breathe; then again we do that every day, so it is considered nothing. "At least Naruto's not here" Sakura relieved sighed, but like right on cue Naruto comes running up yelling "Look what I found! HEY!" she groaned "I spoke too soon…" back to Naruto " Hey! Look, look, look!" and to Sasuke "What could you possibly have found that has you running through the village like a complete moron... oh wait a minute that's how you always act"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and growled "anyways, look!" he held up a necklace that had seemed to be a talisman or amulet. "And we care why again?" Tenten obviously didn't like too just sit around and do nothing, because she was

Fidgeting with her weapons, tapping her feet and doing anything else to keep her occupied.

"Well I just thought I'd get you guys, out of boredom, is all" shrugging he started to mess with it, spinning it, flicking and tapping it. Whatever he tapped must have set off something off because there was a bright white light that happened so fast, nobody had time to react.

The next thing they know they're all in a vortex tunnel of some sort. Looking around, Shikamaru spotted Naruto and yelled at him "NARUTO! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!!??" Naruto struggling while floating in the blue swirling tunnel shouted "HOW THE CRAP SHOULD I KNOW????!!!!" Hinata yelped as she bumped into him and clung on to his shirt apparently afraid of heights "ummm… Hinata-Chan, you ok?" Naruto concerned asked, as she looked down nervously replied with her usual soft voice"Yeah… you don't mind if I hang on to you for a while do you?" smiling he assured her " No, not at all, don't worry we shouldn't fall" she sweetly smiled back.

In an instant gravity had come back… hard. Everybody's response to this was none other than "YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (That's what you would do of course, well, most likely)They hit the ground in a dog pile Naruto on the top with Hinata and Neji at the bottom with Tenten (awwww… so cute). Neji incredibly annoyed and in some pain grinded his teeth "well what do you know… grunt we fell…grunt" Kiba was PO when they landed "NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET FROM UNDER HERE!!!!!!!"

( Akamaru had landed safely beside the pile). Numerous Get offs, MOVES! Were heard from the bunch until finally Neji and Tenten in unison Shouted "GET OFF, BEFORE WE KUNAIS INTO YOU GUYS" both now in amazing pain from the weight , finally Neji got himself out and started to pull Tenten out before all people. When everybody was finally standing and off the ground they noticed behind them was who seemed to be an older version of Neji looking as if he was 24, incredibly handsome guy though all he could say was "What ... the.. Heck…"

Hope you guys enjoyed, will be updating soon! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE review!

Next chapter: My future me awesome, yet…


	2. My future self is awsome yet

The man behind them just stared with an eyebrow raised " okay what just happened?" he asked. The aching 14-15 year olds obviously peeved at their recent experience snapped at him " you tell us who you are first!". He looked at them, then gave an expression as if he knew what had happened, simply saying " You already know who I am.." . Ino was about to lose it " what do you mean we already know who we are! How are we supposed to know that!? Now if you don't tell us who you are I'm going to hurt you SO bad…" she said this quite fast. Not saying a thing, he just stood there glaring and staring at them until he finally spoke " You can't recognize me? I'm Neji Hyuga." 

Everyone except the older Neji Hyuga: NANI????!!!! ( What)

Hinata being herself managed to stutter out" b-b-b-but he right here…" pointing at the younger Neji, who also said being one of the genius's of the group "Unless…". Everybody laid eyes on him "unless what, Neji?" Tenten now asked. He suddenly became confused " but it can't be theres no way…" finally looking up " unless we time traveled somehow, buts that's absurd, theres no such thing as-" cut off by his older self, older Neji said " Maybe, Sakura knows, she's the experts on these types of things, follow me." He started of toward the opposite way.

On the way there…  
"Oh God, it's cold" Ino said now rubbing her upper arms, she then felt a jacket or… vest on her shoulders that gave her a little warmth. Looking up and noticing it was Shikamaru he said "go ahead, the cold doesn't affect me much anyway" surprised that he did this, she smiled back sweetly and blushed " Thank you…" . Still not looking at her he replied " No problem…".

At their destination…  
Having led them to a gorgeous house, he went around the back and opened a door. Inside was what seemed like some sort of store, real nice, there were books that contained, from a hard glance… spells…? And bottles that had different color liquids inside them. All of a sudden there was this voice that said " what is it?" young women, beautiful… an older version of Sakuras voice? The older Neji replied " Do you know anything about time amulets?". Hearing noises such as clattering, doors and what not, here comes a pink-haired women with hair down to her hips, dressed in kunochi-styled fire dress, easy -movement, etc., the works. The older Neji asked for the amulet and gave it to her looking at her, asked "Well… Sakura?" after a few times more of examining it she finally said " One of the nine Ryu amulets… this one is the one that can transport you to any time period you wish, with a simple push of this button…" pointing at the center of the amulet where Naruto must have pushed " And thought, you were thinking of what your future would be like weren't you… Naruto…?" directing this question to him, now he was starting to stutter " Y-Yes m-ma'am" looking at him she said " I can't transport you guys… because unfortunately this is a one way type of deal-" cut off by Ino who was already going to blow a gasket snappishly replied " NANI???!!!! YOU CAN"T TRANSPORT US BACK!!!! I-" Interrupted by the older Sakura( All the older versions of them are only 23-24 years of age) whose voice became stern and emerald eyes shifted in her direction that seemed so… threatening " BE SILENT!" she shouted, a brief silence became present, and she then whispered " Ino… pig…" ending that last word with an annoyed spat.

Ino gulped in fright. Shifting her eyes back to Naruto, the older Sakura continued " I will have to prepare a spell to transport you back, but it will take 3-12 months, don't worry, now that you are out of your correct time period a year here is a minute there, you won't age a bit and once you get back to your time period the time will be equal again.

And with that she went off saying " You can stay here, at the house, go see Tenten"

Like it? PLZ. Review

Next chappie: umm… I'll tell you in the 3rd chapter itself, because I can't think of one right now.


	3. Meet the kids

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 3

Meet the kids

"Sakura, the future you is very s-scary, when she's mad" Ino said as they exited the backyard store, the older Neji reassured her " She's actually a nice person, but she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today and hates to be interrupted." Ino feeling slightly guilty just said " Oh…" .

Inside the house…

There was a bunch of little kids (you'll meet them later), the older Neji asked "Hey, you kids seen, Tenten?" they all looked at him, then a little girl with the Hyuga eyes that had hair that loosely hung down as bangs and hair behind her hair, she had a similar outfit to Nejis when he's fifteen, except slightly more feminine and smaller of course, activated her Byakuguan and pointed upstairs.

"Okay thanks, Negima (That's what I named her)" He turned to the group behind him and told them "Look around, get to know them (pointing to the little kids behind him)" and took of to the upstairs. (Or how about you meet them now) The group settled themselves on the sofas and extra chairs, Naruto and Hinata sat on the floor. "Sakura spoke up with a sweet voice " So… you kids want to introduce yourselves to us ?" There was a very short silence until a little girl around the age of 6 spoke up "um, Okay!

Well I'll start; I'm Nirata Hyuga, well… Nirata Uzumaki Hyuga, but people just use my Hyuga last name (The little girl was a chibi Hyuga version of Naruto's girl form, she was wearing the casual Hyuga outfit with a tight bage jacket that covered her arms and upper back, she was six years old)

"That's my little sister, Hara" she blushed lightly, but lost it and stood normally " I'm Hara Hyuga, I like hanging around with my cousin Negima and dislike stuck up people.

( She was a chibi version of Hinata, but with longer hair to her hips, same outfit as Hinata, except smaller. She was 4 years old.)

These are my two baby brother, Misuji and Nisuji (Couldn't think of better names for twins) "They basically like to eat ramen, and play around; we really don't know what they dislike. (These two twins are chibi Hyuga versions of Naruto, with the bage colored jumpsuit outfit he wears. They are 3 years old)

Nirata spoke up again "That's our older cousin Jin" she pointed to him who was leaning on the wall next to a light red-eyed, light blue haired girl " I'm Jin Hyuga, I like to hang around and train with my friends, cousins, etc. to pass the time and dislike caged birds.

( He had loose dark-brown hair like his sister, Negima, except no loose front bangs, but two single ones at each side of his forehead in a boyish Hyuga version, a smaller version of Neji's outfit when he's 16, Jin's 6)

"That's my little sister" he said gesturing to Negima. She looked at her older brother with a death glare, then said "I'm Negima Hyuga( I know a lot of Hyugas, but it ends soon), I like to spend time with Hara and dislike anybody who thinks they can mess with her or my Tetsugen, my main weapon."( I already described her, Negima's 4 years old and her Tetsugen is the weapon, from the game Red Ninja: End of Honor and for those who don't know what that weapon is, it's a LONG, strong string with a weapon attachment, while Negima's is a STRONG, LONG cord, like Ankos necklace , with a big, double –bladed flame shaped heading)

"That is Abuni (means, it's unsafe in Japanese), our other little sister." Abuni looked up from her hands "I'm Abuni Hyuga, I like Chinese style stuff and pandas, I Love Pandas!, I dislike being called A bunny" ( Abuni has a long sleeve version of Tenten's short sleeve, same pants, her outfit is more feminine than Tenten's actual overall outfit and has a Chinese style ponytail, Abuni's 3)

"Here's our youngest sister Kika", Kika looked up with a cute innocent look. "She loves to play and hang around with our mom, she dislikes being called a brat (don't we all)

(Dark brown hair, pink and purple kimono, same hairstyle as Tenten, a chibi feminine version of Tenten, Kika is 2).

Kika saw Akamaru heading to her, sniffing her, she whined out of fear and scurried past Naruto and Sakura towards Tenten. Kika lightly tugged on her pants and raised both of her arms to Tenten, whining and looking back at Akamaru then said "Ma-ma." " She wants you to pick her up" Negima directed, Tenten simply said " Oh… why did she say Mama?" She asked picking Kika up and letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"Because you are her mother" Sakura had come in smiling warmly " In the future you and Neji are Jin, Negima, Abuni, and Kikas parents. Naruto and Hinata are Niratas, Haras and Misuji and Nisuji's parents, Sasuke and Sakura's kids are Genzai(means past in Japanese), Sakurei and Sakuri, and Shikamaru and Ino are the parents to Shikaru and Ina( couldn't think of any other names).

To be continued…(cuz this getting old, I will describe the other kids profile later, this is my biggest chapter I have so far out of all my stories.

Next chapter: Meet the kids part 2


	4. Meet the kids part 2

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 4

Meet the kids part 2

**Important Note: I am thinking of writing an alternate version of this story same couples except, instead of adults, they see themselves as 16-17 year olds, what do you guys think should I?I have some good Ideas for it already. Place your answer on the reviews. **

**Did I mention, it is winter time over here and is snowing**

Earlier how I said Jin was leaning on the wall next to a light blue haired, light red eyed girl well she's next.

The out of place people just looked and each other with pure embarrassment and confusion, "This is messed up" Shikamaru shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair "Naruto, I hope you have life insurance… very good life insurance".

The younger Sakura had noticed the girl next to Jin had not said her name yet "Hey, you the little girl over there… what's your name?" gesturing this to her in the nicest way possible.

"Oh me?... My names Sakuri (Saku- ri the I is pronounced like the i in hi), I'm Sakurei's younger twin. (Sakuri, looks like Sasami from Tenchi Muyo, why because it's the first image I got when I thought of her, she is wearing a silvery blue long sleeve mini top, the sleeves are loose, the rest of the top is tight, her bottom is a solid black skirt down to her knees, half loose, half tight, and wearing black boots the soles are dark blue. Sakuri is 4)

"Everybody else is outside" Nirata stated. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs,

It was Tenten (the older one) "Hi guys, umm… I know this might be kind of awkward for you and all, y'know finding all this out at once because of _somebody _glares at the younger Naruto_" _he was getting sick of this "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen!? He then muttered something under his breath about the older Tenten (oh yeah!... She is wearing a kunoichi - style air dress it was an angel colored light blue/heavenly style, with a single dragon design wrapping around the entire dress, long loose sleeves. The lining of it was light and dark blue in a pattern, same hairstyle) she noticed this and said in an annoyed slightly deeper voice " what was that" sheepishly and nervously he said " nothing!..." the older Tenten glared at him again " I thought so…".

Neji came down at that time " I'm going to go see what everybody else is doing in the backyard" he said and headed toward the back, Tenten nodded , then looked back at their younger versions. " Why don't we all go in the backyard and meet everybody else" this time in her normal casual, voice nodding they went outside.

The backyard…

When they opened the sliding door, they heard somebody yelling "Kaiko! Kaiko put me down!!! KAIKO!!" then a girl with Dark-DARK might as well be black, hair rounded the corner of the house, it went down to her waist, she was wearing sleeveless version of Shinos jacket/shirt/torso with a long sleeve grey shirt on the inside,same color and the collar was open enough to see her face, no glasses, she had beautiful drop dead gorgeous brown eyes her pants were just like the younger Tentens, Kaiko was 5.

Hands in her pockets she kept walking, behind her was a boy who looked just like Kiba, dog and all except the marks on his face were blue and his hair was black, the dogs name was Faita (means fighter in Japanese) the dog looked exactly like Akamaru except he had a black mark on his back that was in the shape of a dragon going from the back of his head to the tail. The boy's name was Kokoro, he was 5.( means heart/spirit in Japanese, P.S. all of these Japanese words/names come from www. in the learn Japanese section).( Kokoro and Faita, sounds catchy, don't cha think?)

Kokoro was being carried by a large group of flying bugs (like Shino did to Naruto, what episode was that anyway? PLZ. tell me) as they were starting to pass them (everybody that was inside the house) Nirata and Sakuri giggled loudly, while Jin couldn't help but burst out laughing. An older version of Shino was sitting on a stone watching a sparring battle between the other kids (you'll meet them in a bit) when he noticed them, walking over to the area he told said "Put him down Kaiko" struggling furiously he replied

"YEAH KAIKO LISTEN TO YOUR DAD, WOULD'YA?!!!??? She turned to her dad, who is Shino( His outfit is pretty much the same as it is after the 2 and a half year skip except he has no hood on) for all of you who haven't noticed and slightly, in a deep, but not too deep, chibi style voiced whined " Hmph!, why should I…" before he the older Shino had a chance to answer Kokoro again angrily snapped at her " Because I like my feet on the ground, where they're supposed to be.

With that she turned around, hands still in her pocket, glared at him and said "It's not what you want, it's what you deserve" she stared at her flailing his arms "My god… I didn't mean it… it was his fault… partly" he said pointing at Faita with one hand and holding him up, Faita barked at him once that just sounded like he was trying to say "Hey!" then another deeper voice seemed to just pop he said "Kokoro you shouldn't blame things on Faita" everybody turned their heads to the same corner of the house where Kaiko had came from, the older version of Kiba and Akamaru had rounded the house to the backyard. (He looked pretty much the same after the time skip, the only difference was he had grown older, taller, more handsome cough cough , excuse my vocabulary **_Hotter_**, you see it is the word underlined, bolded _and_ italic, then again all the guys have, a man in his mid 20's and Akamaru was the same size as he was after the time skip, the dog wasn't old, just older close to Kiba's age in human years)

Kokoro starting to give up said "Yeah, but dad, if Faita had just come down from the tree, I wouldn't have had to climb up the tree and get him, and then I wouldn't have fell from the tree right into the same bushes where Kaiko was changing" at the moment Kaiko didn't have her eyes on Kokoro and was distracted by the group of people who looked like their parents, Faita had climbed his way into the lower pocket of Kokoros jacket then tried to separate the bugs at the bottom without anybody knowing, except Kokoro of course, they had planned that earlier when they were caught.

The older Kiba said " Kokoro, don't you have something to say to Kaiko, y'know like an apology" his voice was in a sort of stern way Kiba turned to Kaiko who had her arms crossed waiting for one, Kokoro smiled slyly " Yeah… I do have something to say, but it's not an apology… see ya!" and with that he dropped because the bugs at the bottom had separated, which allowed him to fall to the ground, Faita quickly jumped out of the pocket. Kokoro got to his feet as fast as he could and took off shouting to his dog "Haha, c'mon Faita, lets go!" the faithful dog followed, caught up and settled himself into Kokoros jacket, then they raced past everybody into the forest.

Kaiko was stunned at first, but then sense had come back to her and, you couldn't get her any angrier about the situation, she started to run after him swearing obituaries at him. They all stared at the sight, as the kids in front of them ( the ones I described already) went off to the other kids that were in the backyard, then Tenten spoke up "well, let me introduce the other kids."

"Over there is Genzai, he's Sasuke and Sakuras, oldest son, and he's 5" she said pointing to the kid sitting in the shade talking to Nirata. (The boy looked like Sasuke, when he was his age, except he wasn't always sad, mad and depressed, he was normal kid, dressed the same with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt as well as the sleeves.)

"Then over there is Sakurei, Sakuri's older twin sister and Genzai's younger sister " this girl was over towards the middle standing in a group.( she wore an Uchiha version of Sakuras normal outfit, her hair was a dark blue version of Sakuras hair before she cut it off, also she had Sasuke's colored eyes)

"Shikaru is standing next to her, he's Shikamaru and Ino's only son and Ina's older brother, he's 5" (Shikaru has short black hair, with one side partly, I repeat partly, covering his eye, his eyes were a pretty nice golden brown, he wore long brown pants, with a black sleeveless tank top/muscle shirt, a zip up jade colored jacket that looked like the one his dad had except thicker, fit for winter and black shoes)

"Next to him is Ina" (Ina had long flowing blonde hair, down to her hips, side bangs, her mom's colored hair, purple colored pants, a beige colored jacket/sweatshirt and black, half boots)

"In front of them doing the one handed push-ups, is Mikomi, she's 4 (means hope in Japanese), Lee's daughter" (She was gorgeous, long beautiful black hair, nice bangs, jade green long pants and dark green sweatshirt, black colored normal looking eyes, in other word the exact opposite of Lee)

"Then finally, next to Mikomi is Aiko (means Beloved one or little love in Japanese) and Okaia, their Kiba's identical twin daughters (feminine versions of Kiba, except they are REALLY pretty with their long dark brown hair and golden brown eyes, same outfit except the jacket is more girlish than and the pants are a little more baggy toward the bottom, but not too baggy) " and their dogs Kissu and Kizu(Kissu means kiss in Japanese and Kizu means wound, don't know why I named him that ) Kissu is a girl and Kizu is a boy, they are also wins, except they are fraternal"( Kissu has a brown heart shaped mark on her back, while Kizu has a slash looking one,now I remember! But it is not a real wound, both look like Akamaru, but Kissu looks and sounds more like a girl dog).

FINALLY, I'm dome with this one, it took 3 and ½ hours, but I did it.

Next chappie: Kika, the devilish and mischievous little angel (for all of those who don't know who she is read the third chappie)

5th chapter: Neji and Tenten's week as cats (weee! The first official couple chappie!)


	5. Kika, the Devilish little angel

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 5

Kika, the Devilish and Mischievous Little Angel

**Oh Yeah and For all those who want to know what the Naruto gang were thinking, when they found out they had kids, here it is:**

**Naruto: Hinata's not bad, in fact, I'm actually sort of looking forward to it, hmm… I wonder if there's any Ramen around here.**

**Sakura: Wow, I get paired up with Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Sakura is cute; maybe this won't be so bad…**

**Neji: Tenten, well it was to be expected, she's my type of girl anyway**

**Tenten: Yes! I get Neji!**

**Lee: Aww… I wanted to get paired with Sakura… but whoever the lucky girl is she must be a beautiful Lotus, the Lotus of all Lotuses'.**

**Ino: Shikamaru, How'd I get him, weelll, he is pretty hot… hmmm**

**Shikamaru: Well , well, well , this might not be such a drag after all...**

**Chouji: I hope I have somebody…**

**Hinata: Naruto! Yay! YIPPPEEEE!!!! (She's jumping for joy on the inside!)**

**Kiba: Wow, the kids look really nice; I must have gotten a cute one**

**Shino: … unbelievable…**

Day one, Kika's beginning, Breakfast…

Everybody was eating, breakfast and Naruto (You will meet the Older Naruto and Hinata soon) was having some Ramen (well what do you know…), his favorite flavor and so was Kika, her least favorite flavor, but Naruto's flavor was also her favorite, and by coincidence hers was his least fave flavor. So what did she do, what do you think? Kika switched hers and his when nobody was looking she switched them. Naruto turned around, tasted his ramen, then spit it out; everybody looked at him like he was crazy

(Hey I would too), "this is not my ramen!" he looked around for anybody else eating ramen, and only Kika was eating it, she was slurping it down hurriedly "Hey! You took my ramen!" the two year old kept it out of his reach" No I didn't! You just got the wrong flavor!" looking at him with a face that said 'Of course I did it you idiot', before he could say something, the older Tenten came in to the conversation and told him "Naruto! Stop blaming my daughter for something she didn't do!" she held her daughter on her lap

then asked "C'mon, sweetheart lets go into the living room" Kika got off her mothers lap, the older Tenten got up and walked into the living room with her little one right behind her, before she went into the room, Kika turned around and stuck out her tongue at him and followed her mom who had sat down on the couch just a second a go.

Naruto was totally steamed.

Day 2 with Kika, noon at training …

The entire group watched her older brother Jin and older cousin, Nirata fight. Neji was interested in their spar "Well, they certainly are good with the gentle fist style" Hinata was also intrigued by their current event "Yeah… even we weren't that good at their age…".

Kika was all alone in the forest just a couple dozen feet away; she was close enough for them to see her. The poor little girl was crying silently with her back facing them, all of a sudden there was a boy her age who was obviously curious why she was crying "What's the matter? Why are you crying" looking at him with tears still running down her eyes

"I-I-I'm always left alone when my brother and sisters, are doing something else, I don't really have much of a friend" the cute little boy smiled at her " I'll be your friend, my names Densetsu(means Legend in Japanese)" reaching out his hand to help her up, she smiled an appreciative smile and took his hand " Thanks… My names Kika".

"Meet me here tomorrow at 1:00 and we can play together, well see you later Kika" he ran off waving, she knew she had made a friend or maybe more in the future.

(Awww… how cute is that PP)

Day 3, Mid-morning (Friction between the girls)

All the grown-ups, and the their younger versions, were outside just talking, until Kika came bursting out and skidded to a stop once she was past them, her Auntie Sakura

(Sakura Haruno of course) looked at her "What's wrong Kika?"She asked her, Kika didn't answer her she just stared at the door as if she was waiting for something. She then held up 3 fingers then counted backwards "3…2… 1" the second she hit 1 Negima came through the door looking like she was ready to kill her "Kika!! That is mine!!" she yelled at the two year old " You mean this?" she held up Negima's Tetsugen all of a sudden Nirata jumped out of the bushes in her fox form ( Because of the nine-tailed fox, her and her siblings can turn into Hyuga versions of the nine-tailed fox, how cool is that!) then turned back into human form " Give me back my sash!!!!" Kika was wearing it around her waist, then Mikomi, Sakuri, Sakurei, Ina, Kaiko and Hara all claiming that she stole something of theirs, they were little things, but important to them and every single girl was so ready to hurt her SOOOO bad. "Kika give them back them their stuff please" her mother Tenten asked "Mommy, they always pick on me and Negima slammed me on the floor, Nirata slammed me against the wall" looking down at the two little girls who were now sheepishly and nervously laughing "Were only playing around!" Mikomi pointed out. Kika was angry " No you weren't! You even told me so" Tenten glared at all of them now knowing they were in trouble by their parents "Kika, give them their stuff and we will talk to them later, K?" she looked up at her mom " But-" becoming more stern the older Tenten finally said " Kika" you'd think that Kika a two year old would listen to her mother, you thought wrong, not this little girl she would get revenge, weather they liked it or not " NO!!! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF GETTING PUSHED AROUND; IF YOU WANT YOUR STUFF COME GET IT!!! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYBODY!!!!!!" Finally saying what she felt all this time, everybody was shocked, even the younger versions, Kika ran off and all the little girls followed running as fast as they could, which by the way was pretty fast.

Night time: 12:33…

" They haven't gotten back yet, I'm really worried about them" Tenten said almost at the verge of tears, then the girls came in and in the back of them was Negima holding Kika by her collar for Kika was exhausted and not able to move " OMG! Where have you guys been! Was it that hard to catch her!" the older Ino practically yelled at them. Negima as if not caring threw her body against the wall and said "she lucky she's not able to move or she will be having broken bones… many broken bones". Bending down to her face a final phrase she said "Next time you decide stabbing me in the back is a good idea... think again…" and headed to her room. Tenten was too busy tending to her daughter's wounds to get mad at Negima and the other girls.

Next day…

Negima and Kika came into the door with Negima saying " Now, If they ever bother you again, just tell me K?" Kika looked up at her sister and nodded "Okay sissy" she smiled her cute little warm smile and ran off laughing after Negima kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened???? Yesterday you were beating the crap out of her, now you're kissing her on the forehead????!!" Nirata asked eating her cookie " see, there were these two girls I overheard, they forced Kika to steal the stuff and bring it to them at **ALL** cost" Negima had a hand on her yet to develop hip " So, what'd you do?" Negima a sly and mildly evil smile " HAH! I cooked their gooses _sooo _good" and with that walked off to the backyard past all the dumbfounded people behind.

**Important Note: Finished the 5th chapter!**

**WOOHOO, I just put up another story about time-traveling called** **My Future, My Past, All Mixed Up** **Plz. Read it PLEEEESSSSEEEE! PP Oh yeah and PLZ. Review both stories**


	6. babysitting

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 6

Babysitting kids with attitude and a LOT of pride

**I know, I Know… I said it would be NejiTen first, but I needed to put in the a few people.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"Are you guys coming or not!?" Nirata shouted while she was waiting at the gate of Konoha waiting for two special people "Were coming, were coming! Just wait a minute" Tsunadae replied, she decided she would come along and greet them along with all the others.

" Who are we waiting for?" the younger Tenten asked the older Tenten " just wait"

" it better be somebody real important to get up at 7;00 on a Saturday" Naruto complained with his hands on thre back of his head yawing.

" You mean somebody like me?" a deep amused male voice asked " and me? A mature also amused female voice said. Everybody turned around to find the one and only, sixth hokage, Naruto Uzumaki , in all his glory! And who could forget his beautiful wife Hinata Hyuga AKA Hyuga Clan leader.

" Mommy! Daddy! Your home!" Nirata ran to her parents, so did Hara, as did Misuji and Nisuji. "Theres my girls!" the older Naruto picked up his girls "ohhhh! How are my boys!" the older Naruto picked up her two sons. Hinata kissed her girls and hugged them tight, Naruto roughed up his sons hair in a playful way " How are you two?".

" T-t-t-t that's the older Naruto right?" Ino asked shocked " So he did become hokage " Sasuke added "YEAH! ALRIGHT I KNEW IT!" Naruto shouted happily, Sakura backhanded him on the side of his head " shut up! Do you want to wake up the entire village!" " oh sorry" The two walked over to the group with their children, Naruto spoke up first " How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked "uhhh" was all they really could say.

Seeing the younger versions behind them waving nervously and meekly " soooo? Who wants to explain first" he said with his hands behind his back in a waiting patiently stance " they'll explain on the way home, hon" said Hinata with a smile.

At home….

" So that's what happened…" Naruto said relaxing on the couch with Hinata and the rest of them " Daddy?" Nirata asked her father " yes munchkin" she looked at her dad " you were real loud when you were younger" Abuni wanted to add something " Y'know daddy, Jin said he thinks you were stubborn when you were younger" this caught both Nejis attention " Oh did he now" the older one said looking at his son with an eyebrow raised.

" he also said he thinks you were arrogant, silent and-" Jin quickly put a hand over his sisters moth with a hand on the back of her head " Okay, that's enough your going to get me grounded…hehehe" he grinned nervously, his father just glared at him with the same look.

" well it shouldn't be too long, till the rest of the kids come along" Sasuke shot up his head " rest of them? How many kids do you people have?" Sakura(older one) picked up her hand and put up 3 fingers " Me and Sasuke have three kids" Shikamaru added to the conversation " I have 4 with Ino, of course" Shikamaru(younger) slapped his forehead " shoot me now" Hinata informed them " Naruto and I have … 6 – kids".

Naruto (younger) made a face that said 'what the-' and Hinata blushed so much her face looked like a tomato " how bout' you two" Sasuke(younger) asked Neji and Tenten (older)" ummm…. Well me and Neji have …. Ummmm…. 8 …. Kids " Tenten(older) said with a light blush, but it went away quickly.

Neji and Tenten(younger) eyes bugged out, Neji spit out his drink and Tenten's face went as pale as a ghost " that's a lot of labor…. Sure not looking forward to that" Tenten(older) chuckled "don't worry, you will".

Also, you guys will be babysitting them all tonight, while we are all at the jounin – anbu ball. " WHAT???!!!" they looked at the adu;ts then the kids who were smiling slyly, especially Nirata. " Oh shhhh,- I mean crap, Oh crap" Naruto (younger) corrected himself when Neji glared at him with a look that could kill an angry bull.

**Finally! I updated, thank you for being so paitent!!**


	7. Rest of em'

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 7

Rest of em'

" Why did you two have so many children?!" Neji(younger) asked after he recovered form his brief panic attack. Neji(older) shrugged Tenten(older) replied " it's the reason we decided to stop going to the Land of Waves".

DING Dong!

"Oh there they are!" Hinata got the door there they were, a couple of Jounin women were there, but there was one person that stood out of all of them. A girl that looked 8 years old had a headband she looked like Kakashi, her silver hair was down and her right eye was covered by her hair and her mouth was covered by a mask.

" We'll introduce them to you" Sakura said taking the last of the kids and closing the door.

" This is Kiku, see Kika, Kika and Riko are triplets, Kiku is the oldest, they are Neji and Tenten's kids" Kiku was in a Chinese style shirt and pants(whatever color you like) her hair was in a high ponytail wrapped in hair bandages(again whatever color you like), then let go into a tight ponytail.

" This is Riko" Riko was in a lavender dress that was similar to Temaris, but more Chinese and also looked ninja like as well, something a small want to be kunoichi child would wear, her hair was in wrapped in buns, but hwta came out from the middle of those buns were brained pigtails.

" There's also Tenji and Nija,fraternal twins, Neji and Tenten's youngest, 1 years old" Tenji and Nija were in one those type of button up baby suits, Tenji's, his was green and Nija's, hers was purple (any shade you like). Tenji's har was let down to his shoulders, his hair was black, Nijas was a light brown, but had black locks in her hair, including her bangs.

Kiku,Riko,Tenji and Nija all had the Hyuga eyes

" These are Ino and Shikamaru's younger ones, first is Shikako" he had brown hair, but his side bangs,SIDE bangs on the side of his eyes her blonde, he was 2, wearing a miniature version of his fathers old clothes, except with quite a few adjustments,brown eyes like his father.

" This is Inoka, she's 1 years old" Pink baby suit, blonde hair, tips of hair is brown,split two part pony tail, blue eyes.

" Finally there are Naruto and Hinata's youngest, Naru and Nata they're 2 tears old and fraternal twins " Naru looked like his father , spikey hair except there were blue locks, black pants black shirt, orange jacket, Nata looked like a duplicate of her mother, but had her fathers attitude, blue pants ripped at the ankles and knee area, bage tank top, red,orange and bage half jacket, blue hair, let down. Both had Hyuga Eyes.

" we have to babysit all of them plus the other children" Naruto(younger) asked nervously and fearing for his life " more like little demons" Shikamaru (younger ) muttered under his breath Hinata(older) whacked him across the head " I mean delightful children hehehe" he said nervously with a sweatdrop rubbing the back of his head.

"plus Kaya, Kakashi and Kurenai's daughter(the one I explained earlier who was eight years old) and possibly Temari's daughter and nieces.

" This is going to be a looooong and very painful night" Shikamaru again muttered under his breath, receiving another whack over the head .

**I'm on a roll! Please review! I worked hard on this! **


	8. The Babysitting Games

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 8

The Babysitting Games

Time to leave….

" okay kids were about to go!" the children started to run up to their parents and kissed them goodnight.

They were right about to leave when Sakura(older) asked at last minutes, " wait a minute! What do we feed the babies!" Tenten(older) turned around " There SHOULD be milk in the fridge, the bottles will labeled, make sure the kids are showered and in bed before we come home." Sakura trusted her words, but right before she left Tenten(older) whispered something to Sakura(older).

Sakura(older) went over to each of the girls(younger, Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Ino) and tepped them on the shoulders. Then went back over to the door and smiled slyly "what did you do that for?" Sakura(younger) asked " well if we ACCIDENTLY forgot to put milk in the fridge, you will have to use something _else_" she said this in a mischievous. The girls(younger) eyes widened "I don't get it" Abuni asked cocking her head to the right

" Good" Neji kissed her on the forehead . Kaya appeared in front of them and asked " Let me guess you want me to watch them like a hawk." Sasuke(older) answered " no, like a vulture waiting for it's dinner" Kaya nodded as he closed the door.

" Okay, you guys will be babysitting your own kids, now don't screw up, got it? Good, Jin, Genzai, Shikaru and Nirata will fill you in." a little annoyed they split upon the living room.

Neji and Tenten….

"Okay, you really don't have to worry about Negima, sometimes Abuni, Tenji and Nija can't go anywhere, but Kiku, Kika and Riko will sneak away and try to get the sweet from the cabi-net" Jin pointed to where his sisters were supposed to be.

He stared at Neji and Tenten(younger) who were staring at where the girls were supposed to be. " what are you two waiting for? You've got a game to play?" Tenten raised an eyebrow "what?" Jin smacked his forehead with his hand and slowly slid it down his face "how are you two related to me? " he muttered under his breath, he swung his arms towards the door " Go find them!!" saying this very annoyed.

**I'm trying to keep it coming! PLease review! **


	9. Surprise,Surprise

It's Beyond Me

Chapter 9

Surprise, Surprise

A few hours later

The Rookie Nine were a wreck, even Neji and Tenten, they had to lock Abuni in the closet.

Naruto was eating ramen, some cold azz ramen, while drinking some ice water coffee, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was now a pale blond, a complete mess and his skin was slightly pale as well. Hands shaking, forget ghost, he looked like a fricken zombie from icy hell.

"Kami… Why me… I must have been on crack or something, cuz drugs must have stopped me from thinking when I said I would have more than two kids" he said groggily

"That's nothing, at least you don't have 8 kids" Neji said starting to fall asleep

Riko came up to him "eight? Is that what my parents told you? Cause my mom and dad have fourteen kids"

fourteen…

Fourteen…

FOURTEEN!!???!!

" What do you mean fourteen kids!!?? Where are the rest?!!" Neji shot up, looking like Naruto does when people steal his ramen.

" My Mom and Dad, just like the others who went with them, are picking up them after the ball" Tenten was now leaning on Neji's shoulder, both not caring, wimpering, Neji just putting his face in his hands muffling a yell.

"What was I thinking!!??!" he raised his hands in the air brazenly, now stressed out.

Meanwhile Hinata was on the couch now eating the Curry of Life, trying to keep herself sane…

Like that's going to work.

Ino was on the floor passed out

Shikamaru sitting on the couch like nobody was home in his head…

He looked up at the ceiling " What have I done to deserve this!"

Lee was though enjoying this and starting to scare the kids, until Jin knocked him out

"Why not? It might knock some sense of sanity into him" they all nodded

Hinata just lay on the ground exhausted

Sasuke was chanting continuously to himself "I've been cursed, I've been cursed, I've been cursed…"

Sakura along with him

Everybody else was just as messed up…

Pray for the rookie nine… cuz they sure prayin' for themselves…

**A/N: I know, I know, you wanted the babysitting scenes, but I had to put this in here, and I couldn't think of any babysitting things, but I will try to make it up to you guys!! Ideas, Ideas, give me Ideas, I just might get inspired!! **


End file.
